U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,698, issued Jan. 23, 1973, discloses a structural support system for drawers and the like in which a horizontal rail is suspended between vertical supports to support the desired cabinet components. The horizontal rail is detachably secured to clips which are themselves releasably mounted on the spaced vertical supports. Studs extending from the rear of the horizontal rail engage keyholes in the clips to provide a means for releasably securing the rail to the clips. The rail is loaded slightly in tension to provide for a secure attachment to the vertical posts. An L-shaped lip extending along the length of the rail serves to reinforce and rigidify the horizontal rail and provide a groove on which the cabinet components can be hung.
The frame system described above provides an extremely versatile system for hanging drawers and cabinets within an office. Releasable connections allow frequent changing of the position of the cabinets and the rail height without disturbing the vertical frame structure. Limitations of the above support system arise when the cabinets or drawers hang freely from the rail and are not supportedat their lower ends against the wall. Such a freehanging cabinet may twist the rail about a horizontal axis. Twisting of the rail about the horizontal axis may result in the appearance of sagging of the cabinets.